Nox noctis Basium
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: ... which translates to "Night Kiss". My attempt at a PWP. Dean's getting some attention, but from whom?


**Authors' Notes: Okay, this one going to take some explaining. **

**For starters, like so many of my fics lately, this is all sidjack's fault. **

**I told her about the gauntlet I'd tossed down to Mad Server, which resulted in her writing the smoking hot fic "Lavish". Sid promptly picked up said gauntlet and blindsided me with it.**

**So because of that, you get this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the guys. *sighs* Darn it all…**

**Nox noctis Basium**

The first thing Dean observed when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't in the motel room he and Sam had crashed in. The walls and floor seemed to be lined with dark blue velvet, and he was stretched out on a bed made of the same supple material. Candles set in niches in the wall flickered softly, casting shadows over his bare chest.

Which was the second thing Dean noticed - that he'd been stripped down to his boxers, taut muscles in his arms and legs showing in stark contrast to the dark material he was laying on… and also in distinction to the black straps that bound his ankles, spreading his legs apart, and also holding his arms out so that he was stretched in a "X" position.

He knew he should be feeling something – furious, maybe, or even a little frightened. Instead, to his surprise, all Dean seemed to feel was a sense of curiosity… and more than a little anticipation.

A soft, gentle hand suddenly touched the side of his face. "Who's there?" he called out, his voice lacking the usual Dean Winchester cockiness.

Lips he couldn't see press against his with a dainty kiss. Warm breath tickled his right ear, and a sultry female voice responded:

"Someone who loves you. Loves you very, very much. You've been through a lot, Dean, suffered so much pain." A kiss against his earlobe led to a series of kisses that traveled down the side of his neck, a warm wet tongue licking his skin between each one. "Let me make the pain go away for a little while. Surrender to sensation. Let me care for you."

"I-I… oh damn…" Whatever he'd been about to say flew straight out of Dean's head as those hands, so strong and yet still soft and so feminine, began to trace patterns down his arms, causing him to buck and jerk slightly against his restraints. A grin began to stretch his lips, even as he felt the hands dip into his armpits, ruffling the hair there. He laughed softly - he really couldn't help it, it tickled like mad - and the woman's voice joined in.

"You like that don't you, Dean," she purred. "Would you like some more?"

"Uh-huh…" His breath hitched and caught in his throat as those hands began to dance along his chest, caressing his pecs, rubbing and stroking his nipples until they were hardened buds of pleasure. "Oh, please, please…" he whispered, jade green eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Yes, Dean," she replied. "Let me please you. Let the pain go… you've been through enough. Spent so much time hating yourself. Let me show you how much you are loved…"

Something sweet and sticky brushed against his full lips. He ran his tongue over it, and smiled at the taste that slid down his throat.

Honey. Fresh, sweet honey with the barest hint of orange in it. He felt it being lightly drizzled over his right foot, then his left.

The voice was up near his ear again. "Do you trust me, Dean?" she questioned.

All he could do was nod, the power of speech driven into the back part of his brain.

"Good. Very good…" The tongue was suddenly dipping between his big toe and the second one of his right foot, gently lapping at the honey that had pooled there. Dean gasped at the sensations that ran up his leg like an electric shock.

"Ohhhhh… I-I…" Whatever Dean tried to say died and bled into a moan of pleasure as her tongue dragged up his sole, licking and sucking away every drop on honey like it was lifeblood. "Shiiiiiiiiiit…." He hissed as she switched to his left foot, lavishing just as much attention, but this time starting with his little toe. She took that digit in her mouth, nibbling on it as Dean began to almost sob from pleasure. Every nerve in his body pulsed and throbbed with bliss, even as he was able to choke out:

"Who… a-are… you?"

Her voice was up near his ear again, even as the fingers, those wonderful fingers gently stroked his face, waking him feel so loved, so desired. Suddenly it seemed like there was more than one pair of hands on him, stroking him over each and every inch of his frame, making his body thrash against his restraints as wave after wave of pleasure made him shudder. He shut his eyes again, his head leaning back against the firm bed as his body arched in happiness. The voice in his ear had changed as well – now she sounded like tens, maybe hundreds of women talking at once, all saying the same thing.

"We're the women who love you across the gap of the universe. We're the women who see all your actions, all your triumphs, all your tragedies." Their laughter echoed around him, even as Dean felt more honey coating his toes, amongst other places. He cried out in sheer joy as the fluid dripped on his nipples, into his navel, and a myriad of hungry mouth went quickly to work.

And still the voices resonated in his ear:

"We're Dean Girls. And we'll always love you, Dean…"

"Dean…"

"Dean…."

"Dean, wake up!" The voice in his ear was singular again, and there was only one hand touching him now.

Both the voice and hand, Dean noted sourly, were both male. He opened his eyes, blearily staring up at his younger brother. "Shut up, dude," he growled, swatting his sibling's hand away. "I'm awake, okay?"

"Finally!" Sam huffed. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! Man, when you fall asleep you don't play around!" His deep hazel eyes took on a look of concern. "Did you sleep okay? You were really…" His voice trailed off for a second, and Dean shot him a look even as he sat up in bed.

"I was really what?"

"Well… quiet. You didn't seem to have any nightmares at all." Sam chuckled softly. "I'm a little surprised, considering all that Chinese food we had last night."

"Chinese… oh yeah." Dean's eyes drifted over to the bedside table. He smirked as he caught sight of the small piece of paper that lay there.

Dean's grin got even wider as he remembered what his fortune cookie had said:

"_You will get a visit by people who will show their appreciation in delightful ways."_

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" Sam asked.

Dean reached out and picked up the paper with a laugh. The slight scent of honey drifted by his nose. "Sam, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."


End file.
